


a thousand silver tongues

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Josie Saltzman, Episode: s02e12 Kai Parker Screwed Us, F/M, Kai Parker is not a good uncle, Loss of Innocence, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: Josie Saltzman dragged Kai Parker out of the depths of the pit, before she fell over onto her side, crashing and burning with the effort it had taken.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	a thousand silver tongues

_For you are dust, and to dust you shall return. (Genesis 3:19)_

The sand clock shattered to the floor, releasing all of its inky insides it had cooped up, all that delicious dark magic. Like Pandora's box. The shadows slithered towards her; a thousand coiling serpents.

The darkness begs for a taste. 

She had anticipated meeting him face to face, ever since she’d heard about what he’d done. However, nothing could’ve prepared her for the real thing. He wasn’t at all what she’d imagined.

The way her father had spoken about him (those brief times before grief and anger took over and he shut down), she’d expected something monstrous. Something inhuman. And he is. In a way.

Except that his monstrosity was derived from a very human place. She knows it, because she has experienced it herself before. Unlike Lizzie, she wasn’t put on this earth as her own person. Josie. Named after her mother. She was very much intended as filler for a void, a loss. She was here as a replacement.

“Family will do that to you,” Kai had said. “They’ll drag you against your will from one rotten world into the next. Truth is I’ve always been a prisoner of theirs. And so are you.”

She recognized that resentment. The need to act out. 

“I don’t want to be like you,” she had made clear. “I don’t want to be angry.”

“Too bad,” he’d shrugged. 

Whatever that meant. What did he ever mean? Every word out of his mouth was the hiss of a snake. But, then why did it more often than not, make complete sense to her? Did she speak snake? Were they cut from the same cloth after all?

Either way, he was gone now. The Malivore pit had swallowed him whole. And here she was, high on dark magic, every bone in her body threatening to shatter in solidarity with the long forgotten hourglass. 

Soon, he’d be long forgotten as well. Unless. Something spoke to her from the dark corners of her mind that the magic now inhibited, made itself master of.

A thought, a _desire_ , she couldn’t contain. She needed to feed. 

That’s how Josie found herself at the edge of the tar-black pit. Unsure of how much time had passed, unsure if this was even going to work, (‘it will’ the voice spoke) she dunked her arms into the murky contents below. 

The power coursed through her like a lightning rod, directing it into the unknown depths, forcefully pulling back what she was looking for. There was no way she could keep this up, it was draining her, the force of it was sucking the life out of her quickly. 

Josie screamed into the ether, willing her magic to do its work. It was now or never. If he was too far gone, there was no way she could pull this off. There were lightbulbs smashing all around her, their lights flickering briefly before dimming entirely. 

And then it was dark. 

A few seconds later, Josie felt something graze the tips of her fingers before they closed around something solid, but slightly more moldable, like human flesh. 

Josie Saltzman dragged Kai Parker out of the depths of the pit, before she fell over onto her side, crashing and burning with the effort it had taken.

  
  
  


_“What in the fresh hell?”_ was the first thing he sputtered out. Kai sat up, wiping away most of the goo covering his face on his sleeve. 

When he could finally see he took in his surroundings, confused about what had happened, and unable to recall anything after the moment he’d fallen into the pit.

His eyes finally landed on the girl lying on her side with her knees up to her chest, a few feet away from him.

He barked out a laugh when he caught a glimpse of her eyes, blacked out like an eclipse, and it dawned on him what she’d done.

“Josie, josie, josie,” he sing songed. “You don’t look so good.”

She was still panting, unable to draw enough breath into her lungs. But, she’d done it. She’d succeeded either way. That made her smile.

“So, what is the reasoning for you dragging me out of one hell hole, back into _this_ particular one?” Kai asked, unbothered as ever. “You know I can just as easily dive back in, right?”

“Shut up,” Josie said, and it felt good to have all this power at her command. 

He laughed again, high and mocking. Josie scrambled up as dignified as she could muster, going up to him. Kai didn’t lose the grin on his face when she dug her heel into his chest, but he did stop laughing.

“I did what you suggested, I let the magic out, and now I can squish you easily like a bug.”

It wasn’t the void commanding her to say these things, it was all her. Finally, Josie felt like she could say and do what she’d always wanted. No repercussions. No take backs. No fear.

“Well, someone has certainly tasted a bit of power,” Kai said, still unmoving on the ground, except for his hands, which had crept up like vines around her ankle. She felt his fingers through the thick material of her tights, warm and sticky, close around her leg.

And then _he siphoned_ her.

He pressed his fingers into her flesh, like a red-hot iron. She felt the magic seep out of her, agonizingly slowly but painfully fast at the same time. 

Did he really think she hadn’t seen that one coming?

Josie forcefully broke his grasp on her leg and stumbled backwards as a result. She would’ve fallen into the same pit she’d rescued him out of, if he hadn’t managed to grab her arm in time.

She was dangling backwards over the edge, her feet the only thing still touching solid ground, and hanging on by his arm. Kai looked into her eyes, his own pupils blown wide from the fresh magic he’d acquired from her.

He could’ve let her go. 

Instead, he reached for her other arm and pulled her back from the ledge. Josie landed quite literally into his arms. They hadn’t been this close since…

_“I couldn’t have done it without you, kid,” he’d said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, baptizing her._

“Thank you, uncle,” Josie whispered practically against his mouth. She watched him tilt his head to the side, observing her, like a bird contemplating if the prey is worth the trouble.

He swallowed. They were still way too close. She could feel his legs against hers if she just shifted. 

Making her decision, Josie shoved her hand against his sternum, making him go flying into the opposite side of the room.

Kai hit his head on the concrete wall and fell to the floor like a swatted fly. 

He didn’t get up.

  
  
  


It was much later when she’d thrown a bucket of water over his face he finally decided to return to the living. Or something along those lines.

Kai coughed and wheezed, blinking his eyes open. 

“Good to have you back, uncle,” Josie said, a sweet smile accompanying her words. 

“Where the hell am I now?” he asked, looking around the room. She’d brought him back to his place, or lair, or whatever you’d call it. 

He stood up, glancing around the room, pausing when he recognized his makeshift bedroom. 

“You know, you could’ve dropped me on the bed at least,” he said begrudgingly.

“Hm, yes, I guess I could’ve.”

“What do you want? Besides giving me a concussion,” he asked, rubbing the back of his head where he must’ve hit it earlier. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I want you to show me what you did with Jade.”

“You mean, have her chase me and kill me a couple of hundred times? Fine, if that’s what you’re into.”

“No. The _other_ things you did with her.”

Kai squinted his eyes, his attention caught. “And what is it that you think we did exactly?”

“I’m not stupid and I’m not a child,” she replied brazenly.

“All evidence to the contrary,” he said.

“You think I’m bluffing,” Josie remarked. “I’m not.”

He had no idea she’d wanted this for the longest time now. Ever since she’d known about him, she’d dreamt of him. It was inherently sick and she’d be disgusted with herself afterwards, but she’d never felt as turned on as when she’d think of him.

It’s why they’d worked so well together in the first place. She’d felt his longing for her, even before the prison world. He’d called out and she’d answered.

“I knew you were holding out on me,” he repeated the same line he’d used on her, from when she’d decided to help him. Help him, help herself. That’s the way it worked. That’s the only way it could possibly ever work for people like them.

Kai stepped closer, staring her down unrelentlessly now. The playfulness in his eyes had left and made room for something cold and conniving. 

He went in to brush her hair out of her face, and cupped her face in his hands afterwards. 

“Oh, little Jo,” he said, barely audible over the thumping of the blood in her head. “Doesn’t it feel good to be like me?”

He pressed his lips to hers, tasting of innocence lost.

  
  
  


None of it felt half as strange as it probably should have. Kai had his fingers inside her while mouthing at her neck, and she was gratefully writhing underneath him.

“I was actually never one for much foreplay,” he confessed against her bruising skin.

“No wonder Jade seemed so indifferent to you,” Josie replied.

He let out a chuckle, biting into her collarbone as punishment. She whimpered, her cunt tightening around his fingers.

It was weird finally knowing what it felt like to have his hands on her. To know what he looks like naked. To have his gross scratchy beard leave a rash on the inside of her thighs, along her chest, her mouth. Somehow fitting as well, because he’d been a rash she couldn’t scratch all her life.

He pulled his fingers out and she groaned in protest. “If you stop, I’ll rip your heart out.”

“Bold of you to assume - just moving onto the main course.”

She could hardly refrain from rolling her eyes, partly because of the phrasing, partly because he’d hiked her legs up and was then pushing inside her again.

He didn’t slow down until he was all the way in, his forehead practically resting against hers. 

Josie choked on the feeling. It was sickly intimated, but not in the least foreign somehow. It reminded her of siphoning, of sticking your hand into some place it doesn’t belong. 

“Feels like -” she started, her eyes wet at the corners.

“ _Merging_ ,” he finished for her.

Although that wasn’t what she’d wanted to say, (because how could she know) she agreed either way.

“I’m just wondering about something,” Kai said, because of course he was going to keep yapping while fucking her, “when I stabbed your mom in her belly...could that technically be considered our official first meeting?”

Josie lashed out and scratched his face from eye to chin. Kai anticipated the next blow and grabbed her wrist, forcing it down.

“If I remember correctly that was also the day you got beheaded,” she was quick to remind him.

“Yes, well...That was a minor inconvenience.”

“What was death like, uncle Kai?”

“Not unlike being alive.”

The more he moved, the more fed she felt. His body, his magic, all of it was feeding her, _merging_ with her.

When she came it was like an eruption of power, a short circuit in her veins. Josie’s eyes rolled back into her skull and she knew they’d turned black again. 

“What are you thinking about there, little Jo?”

“I’m thinking of ripping your spine out of your body,” she drawled, with the voices of a thousand ancient demons behind hers.

“Oh, _fuck_ -” Kai groaned.

  
  
  


“I don’t normally feel this - _drained_ \- afterwards,” he noted, leaning on his forearm and watching her get dressed. “Did you do something to me?”

“Besides the obvious?”

He chuckled approvingly. “So, what now? I’ve killed my sister, fucked my niece, what else can there be in this Greek tragedy of ours?”

Josie turned to him, her porcelain face starting to peel and crack at the edges.

“Let’s burn it all to the ground.”


End file.
